Intertwined
by JuliusRootLover
Summary: From the first moment she saw him, she wanted to be his. From the second he first heard her voice, he knew he'd love her forever. But some people come together in strange ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Ok, so the only warning I'm really gonna give for this story is language, because I imagine Root as having a bit of a "colorful" vocabulary, but besides that I really don't plan on showing much violence or anything like that. I wrote this story as a "just because" type thing.**

**PS: Yes, I'm a Julius Root fan girl (you know what I mean: the posters on my wall, the writing about him constantly, and all that fun crap). You may not agree with that, but I don't really care so get over yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I was not blessed enough to be the one who came up with these characters or settings (*tear rolls down cheek*), so basically all the stuff I didn't make up (which should be pretty obvious) belongs to Eoin Colfer.**

**Chapter 1**

Holly walked into Police Plaza like she normally did: with a coffee thermos in her hand and her best friend Trouble Kelp at her side. Trouble was in the middle of one of those embarrassing moment stories when Commanders Root and Vinyaya walked up, Root wearing a sleeveless version of his usual uniform.

"So then I was all like- oh, good day, Commanders." He said, stopping at the sight of the officers. "How does this morning find you so far?"

"Like usual; pissed off and talking to the only officers who ever get anything done." Said Root, taking a sip of coffee from his mug (which just so happened to have the words "LIKE A BOSS" in big, bold letters across the front). Trouble glanced at Holly, who was watching Root intently, before responding.

"Well, sir, what needs to be done?"

"Not too much today. But there are a lot of men out for different missions and the like, and the only ones still here are those damned sprites. Gods know I wouldn't even trust them to write down my shopping list." He said, tossing his head in the direction of Chix Verbil and several of his friends. "But anyways, enough chit-chat, here's the break-down: I need you both to go help Foaly test some new gadgets of his, something about making better gear for mountain patrol missions. Then it's all paperwork from there. Like I said, just a bunch of mandatory bull."

"We'll take care of it right away, sir." said Trouble respectfully.

Holly was too busy gazing at Root's biceps to respond. Trouble gave a hard kick to her shin.

"Oh shiiiiii- yes, sir. On our way, sir." She said, stopping herself mid-curse. Root looked at her strangely, then walked away with the other Commander. Once they were out of hearing range, Trouble burst into laughter, and Holly smacked him.

"Gods, Holly," Trouble continued to chuckle, "You're so terrible at hiding it!"

"Hiding what?" she asked testily.

"That you like him."

"I do not 'like' him!"

"Denial is the first sign, Miss Short. Or should I say _Mrs. Root_?" She smacked him. He just laughed harder. They both noticed Root crossing the Plaza again, heading in their direction. "Let's go help Foaly before you start _drooling_ again."

"Well, at least _I_ don't have the world's biggest crush on Commander Vinyaya!"

He looked at her grievingly. "You take that back." He said quietly.

_**Earlier That Morning…**_

Root woke up like he did every day: three hours before he was supposed to be at work. Stretching and yawning, he took a long, steaming shower, then went over and began looking through his closet. Summer was dawning on Haven, and the temperature underground often grew much hotter than above, so he decided to choose a sleeveless, thinner version of his usual uniform.

Once dressed, he went downstairs and made himself two omelets, four pieces of toast, and a full plate of scrambled eggs. As he ate, he washed it all down with a huge jug of water. _This house is large, more so than it needs to be_, Root thought to himself. The eerie morning silence often brought about the one feeling Root couldn't stand. All his life, he had found ways to deal with fear, depression, and denial, but the one emotion he could never conquer was loneliness. It was that which overtook him now.

After cleaning the dishes, he left for work.

"Morning, Root." His closest friend, Raine Vinyaya said as he walked into Police Plaza. She began walking beside him, and they headed into the lounge for coffee. Opening the cabinet, Root chose his favorite mug. It was plain white, with "LIKE A BOSS" written in big, bold letters across the front. It had been given to him by Holly Short. Vinyaya's, a mug given to her by Trouble Kelp, said "WORLD'S BEST WING COMMANDER". They went to his office and checked the objectives list. Realizing that they didn't dare trust sprites with any of the things listed, they went back to Police Plaza to search for officers. It was at that moment that holly Short and Trouble Kelp walked in. Root's eyes locked on Holly and, without a word, he began walking towards her, Vinyaya following closely.

"So then I was all like- oh, good day, Commanders." Trouble said upon seeing them. "How does this morning find you so far?"

"Like usual; pissed off and talking to the only officers who ever get anything done." Root said, sipping from his coffee and making sure to flex his arm as he did so, hoping Short noticed how fit he was.

"Well, sir, what needs to be done?" Trouble Kelp responded.

"Not too much today. But there are a lot of men out for different missions and the like, and the only ones still here are those damned sprites. Gods know I wouldn't even trust them to write down my shopping list." He said, tossing his head, seemingly as a gesture towards the sprites, but really just trying to show off his slightly outgrown, but well-groomed, hair. "But anyways, enough chit-chat, here's the break-down: I need you both to go help Foaly test some new gadgets of his, something about making better gear for mountain patrol missions. Then it's all paperwork from there. Like I said, just a bunch of mandatory bull."

"We'll take care of it right away, sir." said Trouble dutifully.

Short was distracted for a second, then gave the strange response "Oh shiiiiii- yes, sir. On our way, sir." Root looked at her, puzzled, then walked away with Vinyaya. Once they were out of the younger officers' hearing range, Vinyaya chuckled and said, "Gods, Julius, you must _really_ like that girl."

"What? I never-" Julius spluttered, "I mean, really! You don't honestly think-?"

"_Julius_."

He crossed his arms, fuming. "Well, what if I do? What's it matter to you?"

"It matters because I think you need to get yourself a girlfriend. You've got that big house all to yourself. Must get lonely, right?"

He didn't respond.

"C'mon, J. I mean, think about it. Commander Julius Root, LEPrecon's top elf, can't even ask a girl out?" Vinyaya said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, what if she doesn't like me? She probably just thinks I'm a stupid, muscly, jerk."

"She likes you, Julius."

"And how would you know?"

"Just trust me. Look, she's still over there with Kelp. This is your chance. Go over there and _ask that girl out_!"

He looked at her angrily. "Fine." He spat, and began walking back towards Short. _C'mon Julius_, he thought, _you've got this. Just walk over and ask her to dinner or a movie or…something. That's all it takes._ But then, just as he was nearing them, they glanced his way, Trouble laughing as they began to walk off. Root quickly turned around, heading to his office instead. Upon passing Vinyaya he quickly whispered, "Some other time, then."

As he walked away, she shouted, "You've got to ask her sometime, Julius! It'll be worth the risk!" He didn't respond, but kept walking. Sighing, Raine left to her own office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Julius got home, peeled off his jacket and shirt, and made a beeline for the fridge. He received a video call just as he began treating himself to an unusually large piece of Atlantean Chocolate Cake. Transferring the signal to his television, he sat down on the couch while it processed. A few seconds later, Vinyaya's face appeared on screen. "Hiya, Raine." He said with his mouth full, cake crumbs falling from his lips.

"Ah, Julius. Always one for manners." She responded sarcastically.

He gave her a thumbs up as he finished the cake. Swallowing the last bite, he said, "Well, excuse me for wanting to indulge myself. So," he continued, setting his plate down on the coffee table and leaning back, "What's up?"

"You know 'what's up'."

"Raine," Julius groaned, "Please don't bring that up again."

"Don't give me that shit, Julius. You know you want to ask her.

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"But what if she does?"

"But what. If. She. _Doesn't_."

Vinyaya was persistent. "Julius, if you never ask her, you'll never know. Now stop acting like a school boy and figure out what you're gonna do!"

"But I've never done this before! The only time I ever asked a girl out, I ended up getting laughed at and ran off like a coward."

"_Exactly_! You can't let yourself go out that way, J." She sighed, "Just do what I say, alright? Go up to her tomorrow and ask her to the Cops-Go-Clubbing night!"

"I'll think about it…"

"So we've come to an agreement. Good luck. Tell me how it goes."

"Bitch."

"I love you, too." She smiled and hung up.

**_In a different part of Haven..._**

Holly was at home eating lasagna when her phone started ringing. She answered it and laid the phone down on the table. After processing for a few seconds, Trouble's face appeared on screen.

"Yo, Kelp." Holly said with a quick wave of her hand.

"Hullo, Holly."

"So, what brings you to the lovely domain of my cell phone screen?"

"What we were talking about this morning."

"You're a persistent little frogspawn, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I have an idea for how to hook you two up."

"Do you really think it'd be a good idea for me to 'hook up' with my boss?" She asked, swallowing a huge forkful of sauce and vegetables.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. If he just makes sure to yell at you every so often, nobody'll expect favoritism."

"I don't like it, Trouble."

"You mean you're just afraid that _he_ won't like _you_."

"That is not what I said!"

"No," Kelp shrugged, "But you implied." Suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps from Trouble's side of the call. An angered look overtook his face, and he shouted, "GRUB! Out of my room! NOW!"

"But Mommy said-"

"I don't give a damn for what Mommy said! Just get the hell out!"

"I'm telling Mommy!"

"Good riddance!" She heard the door slam and lock. Trouble was back on screen a few moments later, as if nothing had happened. "So, where were we?"

"You accused me of implying that I'm just afraid Julius will reject me."

"Just listen to me, Holly. I know the perfect way for you to let Root know you like him, and also make a statement."

"What is it?"

"_You_ should ask _him_ out!"

She spluttered, choking on her lasagna. "_What!_"

"You heard me!"

"No. No. No, no, no, no, _no_!"

"C'mon!"

"No! Besides, what would I ask him out to?"

"Just ask him to be your date for the Cops-Go-Clubbing night!"

"_Maybe_. But I'll have to think about it."

"Great, tell me how it goes."

"Asshole."

"Peace out." He hung up. A few moments later, he dialed Vinyaya. When she picked up, he asked, "So how is it on your end?"

"Hook, line, and sinker. How's your side holding up?"

"Well," he said with a huge grin, "let's just say that this year's Cops-Go-Clubbing night is going to be _very _interesting!"


End file.
